1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a railroad track including rails and ties extending transversely of and connected to the rails. The end portions of the ties rest on a rigid substructure preferably of concrete or steel. A sound insulating layer may be provided between the ties and the substructure. For reducing the sound emission, solid loading members preferably of concrete or reinforced concrete are placed on the portions of the ties extending between the rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 33 15 697 discloses a railroad track of the above-described type in which the sound emission is improved especially in the frequency range of from 10 to 25 Hz by connecting loading members having great weights to the ties of this railroad track. The loading members are of concrete or of hollow steel sections filled with concrete. Each loading member has the shape of a right parallelepiped and its size corresponds to the cross-sectional sides of the tie. The loading members are either placed directly onto the ties or they are fastened to the bottom of the ties. Whether the loading members are placed on the top of the ties or are connected to the bottom sides thereof, in either case it is necessary to use fittings for fastening these loading members.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the invention to improve the railroad track of the type described above, so that no fittings are required for mounting the loading members.
Another object of the invention is to provide loading members which utilize the space available in the railraod track in an optimum manner, because great weights are required for an appropriate reduction of the sound emission.